In a plasma-based system, plasma is generated within a plasma chamber to perform various operations, e.g., etching, cleaning, depositing, etc., on a wafer. The plasma is monitored and controlled to control performance of the various operations. For example, the plasma is monitored by monitoring a voltage of the plasma and is controlled by controlling an amount of radio frequency (RF) power supplied to the plasma chamber.
However, the use of voltage to monitor and control the performance of the operations may not provide satisfactory results. Moreover, the monitoring of voltage may be an expensive and time consuming operation.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.